Here With Us
by raptor-sqaud
Summary: Chris and Matt find Josh in the mines instead of Mike and Sam
1. Chapter 1

_**Spelling errors will be found**_

* * *

The wind howled against the walls of the mines, the eerie screeches of wendigo's nearby and the sound of trickling water was to be heard, the atmosphere was eerie and unwelcoming, the whole situation that everyone was unwelcoming but it was better knowing that help would come soon they prayed that it would come sooner than dawn and let this situation die down but god seems to have another plan for them.

Chris and Matt were currently down in the mines to find their friend Josh, a wendigo had grabbed him while he was in the locked shed, thankfully the wendigo spared him but it dragged him to a deeper part of this horror that they were in, Josh himself had no idea that wendigo's had infested this mountain but even if he did try to understand his mind would wander elsewhere and lock his thoughts away and surround his mind with images of the unspeakable and the things that haunt him.

As the two young men wander further and further into the mine, the wind had died to into complete silence the water was still trickling but it sounded quieter and quieter, it let an uneasy feeling in the pits of their stomachs but they had to ignore it or else their minds would start to play images of their fears at times they had to stop to clear their heads, it was if they were walking into their minds but in reality they were walking into the wendigo's den.

"Do you think he's dead?" Matt spoke out of the blue, a clear unsteady voice in his throat, you could clearly hear the forced question that laid on top of his tongue.

Chris breathed through his nose and took a deep breath out and never answered Matt question instead he picked up his pace not that he was annoyed or angry at Matt's question, Matt had a right to ask seeing as the possibility of Josh being dead is a 50/50 chance.

Matt lowered his head and mentally cursed at himself, he caught up with Chris they came into view with the opened planned mine, the water was still and looked deep before jumping into the water they had a look about first.

Matt went to the right side hoping to find something that will give them a hint to where Josh was.

Chris to the left side just like Matt hoping to find something that would lead them to Josh but instead he found a grave that was empty as he walked towards it, he stood on something lifting his foot of it, he bent down and picked it, he checked the back just incase and he frowned as he recognized the writing.

It was Beth's watch.

He sighed and put it in his pocket and called for Matt to come over.

"What's up?" Matt asked from behind Chris while keeping an eye on the water and the caves in front of him.

"I found Beth's grave" Chris solemnly answered Matt back and rubbed his face with his hand not caring if he gets mud on them even if he was never really close to Beth he still spoke to her and along with Hannah.

Matt frowned and placed his hand on Chris's shoulder and closed his eyes saying a little pray for her, he took a sharp breath in and looked in front of him, spotting something in the corner of his eyes.

"Hold on.." Matt removed his hand and walked forward bending down to pick the item up, it wasn't that far from Beth's grave, he opened it up and started to read, his eyes slowly growing in fear, shock and yet with some regret.

Chris stood up and walked towards Matt, taken the item out of his hands as Matt was to busy looking towards the floor which utter shock, Chris was soon doing the same but instead he looked around shaking his head furiously.

"She can't be, she can't.." Chris mumbled to himself as he shaked his hair in fear.

"She ate her sister.. Chris she ate Beth!" Matt's voice was now quivering as many emotions overcame him but he lifted his head and swallowed thickly and stood up, wiping away a fear tears.

"I know, i know! Come on dude we have to find Josh!" Chris was already heading towards the drop that lead towards a door on the otherside, as they dropped down the cold water submerged their clothes.

"Fuuuck.. Oh fuck thats cold" Chris whispered to himself as he looked around making sure nothing is lurking in the water or lurking around on the walls, he didn't realize that it got deeper until he felt his body getting colder, "Oh come on.." He mumbled.

Matt let out a couple of sharp breathes trying to ignore the cold water that was currently dancing around him thankfully they made it to the otherside and jumped up trying to shake the water off themselves which didn't work in the end.

Chris walked forward and opened the door, the both of them startled by the mini flood and couple of heads that came out with it.

Both of them scrambled to the otherside as they stared at the heads that were either half chewed or un-touched, Chris noticed the strangers head straight away and couldn't move due to shock, even though they only meet for a couple of minutes, he watched him die while trying to save him.

Matt slowly pulled Chris away from the strangers head, "Chris, w-we gotta find Josh, h-he could be in here" Matt found himself stuttering, he wasn't fond of the whole decapitated death way, something about a lifeless head creeped him out and he really wished he wouldn't find Josh that way.

Chris walked round the head, his eyes still fixated on it, his mind suddenly playing images of a dead and decapitated Josh flooded his mind to which he shaked his head and focused on one thing.

Find Josh


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spelling errors may be found and**_ _ **i'm disappointed**_ **_in this chapter._**

* * *

His body was aching to an extreme measure, cuts had started to appear on his bare and open arms a light trail of blood followed behind him, he could feel the blood slip from his body and run down his arms the warmth of it had let him know that he is still alive and this is not a dream, he could feel something dragging him but he had no strength to thrash as he was being dragged by the unknown he couldn't remember much after being locked in the shed by his friends.

After revealing that he was the 'psycho' everything had went downhill from there, it wasn't meant to go this far sadly it did and sadly it led to him being dragged away from his home and dragged away from his comfort zone.

He was _alone_.

The thing he hated the most was to be alone, the feeling had dragged its way up inside him and started to fill him like a water-bottle,it was starting to crush him only to disappear when he felt his body hit the ground, he wanted to open his eyes instead he closed them even tighter, a couple of tears escaped his pained eyes, he was afraid of what would or what was in front of him.

After finally gaining enough courage and strength he opened them to see nothing but darkness, a part of him was happy the other had fear, the two emotions had mixed together an uneasy emotion had flooded his body but can fear and happiness coexist with each other.

The answer is no.

He managed to drag himself up and shake off any dirt on him and wipe away the blood that was on him, his cheek hurt from Chris punching him and his head was bleeding and mostly likely scarred in a result of Mike's anger.

He rubbed his face and started to walk forward to the only part of light that was available but instead he could hear small talking and whispering around him, he breathed deeply out his nose and ignored it, he stopped in his place as his breathing had started to lose control as he spotted his sister Beth in the dim light.

"No..no.." Josh had mumbled to himself and walked the other way but he didn't make it far as his other sister Hannah had appeared on the other side, a sick grin on her face, slowly her face and along with Beth's had started to decrease in colour.

This time Josh covered his eyes with his hands and started to scream at them to leave, his mind had started to create new images of his memories, his thoughts and his feelings, his mind was becoming his enemy and it was slowly destroying him.

He was in a state of _madness_.

Josh was now screaming louder and louder trying to fight off the horrors of his mind, his sisters had increased in size and was now towering over him, shouting verbal abuse to him they had the exact opposite of their real personalities, thats the way his mind plays him.

Fear fighting fear, the other trying to overtake to create the unspeakable images, ones that leave you stuck in the never ending nightmares that soon consume every feeling and thought, that is what he was currently fighting against.

He had to fight fire with fire.

Only he wasn't strong enough for it, his body weak and frail if anyone was to touch him he would break, he felt like glass that even breathing could break him apart, he thinks that it would be better to 'break' to stop this nightmare that he was caught in, his friends would be better off without him.

"J..o..s..h" The eerie and raspy voice if his sister made him break contact with the ground and look up towards her, her face now fully bloody and broken as if she's been attacked by something.

His mind took toll on what he was thinking and had created a wall around him, the wall was memories of his friends and family at first he thinks that this is the only piece of him is safe, of course it wasn't.

The wall of memories had started to bleed and crack apart some of it spurting out intestines, eyes and skulls, now this made Josh really cower into himself as he watched his sister laugh around him, they duplicated themselves each one looking different from each other.

Some looked normal and healthy as if they were still alive, others had skin decreasing, then it had started to get more bloody some missing their jaws, eyes and heads then thats when it clicked him, it wasn't his sisters.

It was his friends.

The intestines had started fill up the room along with tattering skills that had started to laugh at him along with the laughs of his sisters and friends, soon he felt his body being picked at and ripped.

"NO! STOP WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" His voice came out strangled and broken, his tears had now broken free from his bloodshot eyes, the bitterness of his tears were on the tip of his tongue.

"You're nothing Josh!"

"No one wants you!"

"Death would be an easier option for you!"

"We can finally be a family again!"

Josh gripped his head and shook it, he has had enough of this, he has had enough of this pain, this horror and this living life, his emotions had started to lose control as he watched his memories fade, his friends fade to dust and blood, soon the feeling of the nipping at his skin had gone, the intestines and skulls that covered him had gone, his sisters looked down at him in disgust before leaning down.

"I'd be careful Josh.."

"There's something in the shadows.."

He watched as they faded but he could see things staring at him from the shadows, he gave a defeated sigh and let his body fall forward, he was exhausted and fed up soon enough the growling in the shadows had stopped and his eyes had started to drop down in a sleepy state.

His mind was finally at rest and he felt the life that was drained from his body start to come back to him, although his defenses was down he knew that if he was to be killed by anything that lurked in these caves, it would be painless.

Thoughts of death had flooded his mind and to him it sounded normal to think of death, to know what it would feel like, would it be painless, would it be painful or would it be a sweet release from his life that he is 'living'.

This time his body goes still as he his subdued to a sleep that he will either wake up from or not.

The bad thing about falling into an exhausted sleep is that he missed the creature that was coming out of the darkness and missed the voice's that called for him.

It was Chris and Matt.

Or at least he hoped it was..


	3. Chapter 3

_**Spelling errors ahead**_

* * *

The air had became stuffy and clammy, the walls of the caves had started to drip water the oddly eerie echoing of it rang out, Chris and Matt was currently having a small break the weight of finding Josh had started to take toll on them, they had started to lose hope.

Chris wasn't ready to go home without Josh, he knew that he was alive, he had to be so thats why he couldn't leave him again.

Matt on the other hand had a 50/50 feeling about this, he wanted to leave but he needed to stay, if Josh is down here and they left he'd never forgive himself.

Josh was their friend, even after his fucked up prank it hurt them both mentally and psychically but right now they have to put their anger behind them and help their friend in need.

"Do you think he's okay?" Matt tried to make small talk but Chris ignored him and stared at the floor beneath him, the small puddles under his shoes had started to clean off the mud.

Matt walked over to Chris and sat by his side, he wrapped his arm around Chris's shoulder and pulled him close, he felt him lean his head against his shoulder.

"He will be, i-i know he is!" Chris closed his eyes he just wanted to wake up at his home but he knew that it would be a long shot so he took this time to pray that they find Josh alive.

The silence that surrounded them was interrupted by small shrieking and the sound of something being dragged across the ground made them hide in between a small gap.

Their breathes hitched as they saw the wendigo dragging Josh further into the mines, it stopped in its place as a noise caught its attention, it leaped away from Josh they tried to grab Josh but another wendigo dropped down and grabbed him, it took of in the opposite direction.

"Shit!" Chris squeezed out of the gap and he ran his hands over his face, they lost Josh again, he started to walk in circles as he thought up a plan.

Matt walked forward and stood on something, he looked down and picked up the item, it was Josh's bracelet, he ran his thumb over the item it was still warm, meaning that Josh is still alive and that it wasn't his dead body the wendigo was carrying.

He stood back up and headed towards Chris who was currently having a little breakdown, Matt grabbed his hands and placed the bracelet in his hands, he closed them slowly and looked at Chris.

"We'll get him back Chris, he's not dead" Matt put his free hand on Chris's shoulder for support.

Chris held back the tears in his eyes, he held Josh's bracelet with dear life, he needed to hold Josh, he needed to hear his heartbeat.

"Thanks.." Chris smiled at Matt.

"Lets go find our friend" Matt returned the smile.

His body was still being dragged, the small rocks and pieces of glass stuck in his wounds, the oozing blood making them go deeper, his arms refused to move as did his body, his eyes were too sore to open again, it felt like hours and hours until the creature stopped dragging him, he heard small noises.

Then he was picked up and he basically felt like he was flying, soon he was placed down and the smell of rotting flesh woke him up, he groggily sat up, he looked around him he saw something sitting up on the rock looking at them then back to the flesh.

He knew what it wanted him to do but he wasn't hungry, he stood up and weakly walked towards the head, he didn't want to eat it so he dropped it but the creature jumped forward shrieking at him so he quickly picked it back up and edged towards the wall.

"O-Okay, i-i'll eat i-it!" He watched as the creature ran away, he sunk to the floor, he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arm around himself, he was terrified.

He saw ways to escaped but he was too weak to move, the moon was shining down on the cave, it was oddly relaxing but soon his mind started to play tricks on him, he sees Beth and Hannah in the shadows, his friends slowly dying.

He held his head in pain, he wanted to scream for help but he knew that would attract the creature and that nobody was down here.

He shrunk up to the darkest and furthest corner of the cave, he wanted to die right there and then,he couldn't handle being alone with the creatures, he didn't even know they were on the mountain.

He just wanted to prank them, have a taste of their own medicine of what they did to his sisters, he frowned at the mention of his sisters, he wanted them back, to hold them, he wanted to see their smiles again.

He could hear the quiet distance hissing running throughout the caves, he slowly stood up and headed out of the cave, he couldn't handle being alone, his walking was slow and bumpy.

His shoes stuck to the mud making soft squelching noises underneath him, the caves echoed water dripping, the wind was silent but he could hear it, he could also hear his sisters talking to him.

 _Give up Josh.._

 _No-one is coming.._

 _Join us.._

 _Lets be a family again.._

"Shut up!" He screamed out, he didn't care if the creatures heard him, he had to much going on in his mind to care right now, he tried so hard to ignore them but they kept popping into view every few seconds.

"S-Stop!" He whispered as he fell to his knees.

He was done.

He had enough.

The smell of rotting flesh caught his attention, he looked around and saw someones head sitting on a rock as if it had been placed there for him, he crawled towards it and picked it up.

 _That's it Josh.._

 _Just eat it.._

 _You'll be strong.._

 _We're helping you.._

His body was shaking, he wasn't hungry enough to eat it but his sisters said to eat it, they must be trying to help he thinks to himself.

He hears something drop next to him and when he looks up he sees the creature sitting next to him, he looks at it and soon his eyes hold fear as he sees a very familiar tattoo.

"H-Hannah?!" His voice is quiet but holds shock as he looks at her once more, he notices that she isn't attacking him so he cuddles into her body still holding the head.

Hannah wraps her arms around her brother, she's happy that he's here and that he will become like her soon, she may be a monster but she wouldn't dare forgot her family, she watches as he slowly raises the head to his mouth.

He swallows thickly as he looks up to her, the expression is hard to tell but she's not moving the head away from his mouth so he looks back down towards the head.

He takes a bite.

* * *

The walk had be mostly silent, they walked by each other's side the atmosphere had started to become uncomfortable as they got closer to the wendigos 'lair', as they ventured further and further into it.

Everything suddenly became silent.

The water had stopped dripping, the wind had gone, the echoing noises had stopped and the hissing and shrieking had died down.

"Into the heart of the beast we go.." Chris whispers to himself and takes caution with his steps as he looks around, hoping to see Josh.

Matt nods to himself taking small breaths as he goes the opposite direction of Chris, he watches his steps careful not to stand on rocks or fall over anything.

Dawn is soon approaching and they need to get out of here soon or else there all going to be stuck down here.

Chris turns a corner and noticed the dead bodies hanging above, he ignores them, he doesn't have time to waste looking at dead bodies.

Matt continues walking forward and cutting through shortcuts until he hits a dead end, he's pretty far from the 'lair' they entered, he panics as he realizes that he's split up from Chris and that he doesn't know how to get back the way he came.

He couldn't shout as it could attract wendigo's, he didn't have a death plan he notices a gap to his left side and goes through it until he's in another cave.

"This place is too big!" He mumbled to himself as he walks forward, he's cut of by the sound of whimpering from behind him.

He turns around cautiously, he's ready to run but instead he's frozen in place as he looks in front of him.

"Josh!" Matt screams in joy and rushes towards him, he grabs his shoulders making him look at him, he sees the tears in his eyes but he isn't looking at him.

Josh pushes away from Matt, he thinks he's just another illusion, he scrambles away from him.

"N-No! Go a-away!" His voice is fully broken now, his vocal chords are strained as he waves his hands in front of him trying to get the illusion out of his mind.

Matt frowned at the sight he was seeing, Josh looked and sounded completely broken he needed to get through to him.

"Josh! Snap out of it please!" Matt went back to putting his hands on Josh's shoulders and bringing him into a hug, he could feel Josh hitting him and trying to get away before he stopped and relaxed in his arms.

Josh had stopped hitting Matt when he heard his heartbeat, it was fast but was slowly going back to it original pace, he was real, this wasn't an illusion, Matt was here, he had found him.

"M-Matt?" He refused to look up just incase his mind plays another trick on him, he can feel Matt slowly pushing him back to look him in the face.

"I'm here Josh" Matt said slowly and stood up bringing Josh with him, he allowed Josh to get use to the surroundings again.

He went towards the gap, if he could fit through it then so should Josh.

Josh breathed slowly and quietly as he looked around, this is were Hannah kept him but she was gone, his thoughts were taken away when he heard an explosion above them, his breath hitched as he suddenly felt like something was ripped from him.

Matt looked towards Josh who was currently looking towards the floor, he walked over to him and took his hand in his and walked towards the gap again.

Josh didn't register that he was walking away from his sisters 'home' as he called it, he watched as Matt slipped through, he soon followed and grabbed his hand again, he couldn't handle being alone again.

"Josh, we needed to find Chris and quickly!" Matt said as his voice started quivering in fear as he saw a couple of wendigos jump around in the distance.

"C-Chris is h-here?" He couldn't help but to stutter, he's still getting round to the fact that his sister was one of the creatures.

"Yeah man, he wouldn't leave you" Matt reassured Josh, he knew that is what he needed the now.

"H-Hannah was d-down here!" Josh said somewhat happy, he knew that she wasn't human like but it still made him happy.

Matt stopped in place making Josh bump into his back, Matt processed what Josh had said and he suddenly felt a pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry man.."

As Josh was going to answer him, a familiar voice called him from behind, he turned around and received a meaningful hug.

"J-Josh bro! Your alive!" Chris hugged him with dear life, Josh did the same but only a little weaker, Matt let his hand go and stood back giving them room, a smile placed on his face as he looked down to the floor.

He didn't expect to be dragged into the hug, his smile became brighter as he hugged Josh from behind and placed his hands around Chris's shoulders.

The hugged last longer than it should've, it felt like home, soon Chris spoke and it seemed like the best idea ever to the three of them.

"Lets go home.."

They got out of the mines alive but not all well, Josh was still getting hallucinations and panic attacks, Chris and Matt were patient with him.

When they got up to lodge it was burnt down and the helicopters had came into time, Josh sat the furthest away from the group, Matt and Chris ignored the rest of the group calling them, they sat with Josh, they wrap their arms around each other acting like a protective barrier.

Josh sat and watched as the lodge was burning to a crisp, he can see Hannah and Beth in the windows pointing at him as if he is next to die.

"I-Im sorry.." Josh looked towards the ground.

"Its over now." Chris gave Josh a little shake of supportiveness, he was angry at Josh but he knew what he was going through.

"Your here with us Josh, that's all that matters!" Matt flashed a smile at Josh.

Matt thought back to what Josh had said about Hannah.

"Wait..Josh sorry to ask but you said that Hannah was in the mines, how come we didn't see her?"

"You didn't see her? She was one of the creatures" Josh was confused, surely they knew about Hannah.

"What!? She was a wendigo?" Chris lets out abruptly, he looks at Josh in shock, he saw his sister as a wendigo

"Wendigo? Is that she's called?" Josh looks between the two men cuddling him.

"Did she try to hurt you?" Matt asks, his curiosity is killing him.

"No but she gave me something to eat"

"Josh..what did she give you.." Chris asks with dread in his voice as he looks at him.

"Someones head, she and Beth said i should eat it, they said they were helping me."

"Oh fuck..Josh how much did you eat?!"

"Not a lot, i was sick after taking two bites.."

Matt and Chris breathes slowly in relief as the tightened their arms around Josh.

Soon the helicopters picked them up and flew away from the mountain and headed back towards their home, the blazing fire that the lodge was producing had started to mix with the dawn sky, Josh keeps asking himself why did they come back for him, he should've been left to die.

 _This is one trip they would never forget._

* * *

 _ **The End~**_


End file.
